Am I Worth your Love?
by FlashStepX
Summary: She was faced with something that she wasn't prepared for. He felt the knife digging guilt of what he was asking her for? Was this worth knowing her love?


A/N: FlashStepX here, I know I know, I should be working on Cruel Honor. But I have read a lot of Fairytail fanfictions this week and I could help it. I also have manger writer's block on the story at the moment and wanted to write a little anguish NaLu :3 So don't hit me lol

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they go to their rightful owner

I hate myself for touching your fragile skin with my filthy claws, your face specked with blood that isn't your own. You deserve better, a happiness that isn't swallowed with darkness. I may be the one you love, but I can't seem to give you that when I'm something I have no control over.

Forgive me, just this once.

"L-Luce... please –" She screams at me with hatred in her eyes that burn something much deeper then fire that I could ever produce. I'm at lost for words.

"Don't ask of me to do something I wasn't ready for! I didn't take your hand that day to be positioned to kill someone I hold dear to me! Never!" I feel pressure hit me like a bolt of lead as the demon deep inside of me rages with anger for being put on the side lines. But I keep my head strong.

"I don't want to hurt you, or anyone! You know me Lucy, better than anyone I've known. Do you know why that is?" Her face loosens up from her angry stare before she bit her lip. I smile, even though the smile looks demonic and sinister she rips the layers of that away and looks at what it was suppose to be. Her silence is taken as a no; I feel my chest surge with what i now know as love.

"Because I let you into my walls, I let you hear my mistakes, my secrets and my determination to make up for all that. But most of all I let you see me take that goofy mask of stupidity and childishness away. I let you see who I was underneath, the real Natsu." I watched how tears of sadness sprang to her eyes the instant I was done, she gripped the hilt of the sword that I had given her. I smiled as tears of my own flowed down my scaly cheek bones; she gritted her teeth in desperation as she brought her eyes to connect with mine.

"There's got be another way –" I cut her off with shake of my head which silence the reassuring words. I didn't need them. Why would I, I was the one thing that everybody wanted dead. I was one those disgusting things.

"Please, Lucy. I can only ask you to do this one thing for me." Her gorgeous chocolate orbs reflected the world around us, the smell and smoke swirled and ruffled her skirt and stung her nose with its foul stench. Her lip trembled as the sword wobbled in her hands that were crest with dried blood. She let it go with her left before gripping her hair as she cried.

"I-I can't do this... N-Not when it's y-your face." She choked out as salty droplets hit the burning ground of the earth under her feet, I stared at her with guilt but the demons consist pushing reminded me of why I was doing this. My sharp ears picked up the battle on the other end come to a close; the others were on their way. Gray was on his way. My fist tightens as I steeled myself.

"Luce, strike before I do it myself." It came out harsh and cold but I didn't see another way to get a reaction out of her. She jolted of course; staring at me with watery eyes. Horror filled eyes. She trembled there before she began to protest. I didn't give her the time.

"JUST DO IT! I DON"T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS!" She bit her lip at my emotional and physical pain and torment. I placed my hand above my heart as a sad smile graced my lips.

"Strike." And she did, just as Fairytail reached the hill top. Ezra's terrifying scream traveled for miles as the blade met its mark, Lucy's tears damp my face as the smile I gave slowly was accompanied by streams of blood. My eyes lost their light as Lucy screamed in torment and heartbreak as she ripped the sword from my body with one smooth yank, her eyes meeting mine. I mouthed one last thing before I hit the ground.

' _I love you, so much'_ she sank to her knees in the blood that pooled mercifully around my body as the scales and horns retreated, as I turned to normal. She buried her face in my chest, her hair getting my blood in it as the others reached her side to see the last of my transformation disappear. Wendy ran over to place her small hand to the wound in my heart, but she choked when she found how server it was.

" _Natsu..."_ She whimpered making it clear to everyone, that I couldn't be saved. A gurgling laughing spilled free, everybody cried as they watched more blood pour from their family member as Lucy gripped my hand. I felt numb and tired, turning slightly a lifted my hand and patted her head.

The hand dropped before silence met. I watched the air seemly disappear as the world was swallowed. Her face was all I saw and that was all I need. And one last time, I ask myself, was I worth your love?

' _It is hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember'_


End file.
